Pressing Forward
by EldalieStarkindler
Summary: A ShounenAi RP between me and Elve Saranel rewritten into fanfiction format by me.  NaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This was a RP me and my good friend did over IM…I turned it into a fic because I liked how it came out…This may turn into a series of RP fics, or it may stay a one shot, I dunno, depends on if I feel like staying up till 4 in the morning to write once we do this again. Gaara played by me, Naruto played by Saranel. The characters are OOC. Deal with it. P Warning: This contains, Shounen-ai, aka boy's love. If you're a phobe, kindly remove yourself. Enjoy!

Gaara sat on the swings in Konoha. His father the Kazekage had decided to go to Konoha personally for some diplomatic meetings with the Hokage to get ready for the Chuunin exams, and had decided to bring his weapon along in case anyone decided to try and attack him. Gaara's hold on his stuffed bear tightened as he thought of his father. A weapon, that's all that man saw when he looked at him. Gaara looked down at his bear to see that its head had been wrenched free from its body while he had been contemplating. He sighed, there went another bear.

Naruto was approaching the swings, which were usually empty, when he noticed that someone was sitting on the swing that he usually took. It was a boy with short red hair, about his own age, who had dark rings around his green eyes. Naruto let his eyes trail down the boy's body appreciating the small frame. His eyes came to rest on what looked like what had once been a bear gripped in the boy's hands. Its head was separated from its body. Naruto saw the boy look down at the bear in his hands and frown, a sad look coming to his eyes. Naruto took a step forward and the small boy's eyes immediately shot to Naruto's location upon hearing the noise. Their eyes locked.

A confused expression crossed Gaara's face. Who would dare come so close to him? Only a fool. His eyes took in the approaching boys face and frame, noting his bright blonde hair, blue eyes and scars across his cheeks. He saw the blond boy reach for something in his pocket and he tensed assuming danger. He was surprised therefore, when no attack came, and instead the boy pulled something out of his pocket, what looked like a candy. The boy motioned for Gaara to come over to him and strangely Gaara found himself complying and standing from his seat at the swing. He slung his gourd over his back from where it had been sitting on the ground and came closer to the boy, standing on his toes to achieve a better angle to see what was in the boy's hands. Gaara could tell from this distance that it was in fact a candy. He looked into the boy's face, trying to figure out what his motives were. When he sensed no danger he crept forward a little more until he was standing right in front of the blue-eyed boy.

"Hi!" The blond smiled brightly. "My name's Naruto! What's yours? Do you want some candy?"

Gaara was a bit taken aback by the rush of words, but managed to compose himself quickly. "Umm…my name's Gaara…." He trailed off, eyeing the candy, unsure of whether or not he would be denied if he admitted he wanted it.

Naruto saw that Gaara was nervous and pushed the candy towards him, offering it to him with no fear or doubt. Naruto reached down and pressed the candy into the smaller boys hand before smiling like the sun.

"There ya go! You can have it, I have a bunch!" He said, pulling another candy from his pocket.

Gaara unwrapped the candy and stuffed it into his mouth, eager to taste and savor the flavor of it. He wasn't disappointed, and neither was Naruto, the small smile that graced Gaara's features was enough for him. Suddenly Gaara started to cough.

Naruto patted him on the back. "Careful! Don't choke yourself!" Naruto laughed out as Gaara's breathing returned to normal. Sat down at Naruto's feet, then lifted his face so he was looking him in the eyes.

"Naruto…? Why don't you run away like everyone else?" Gaara asked in a small voice.

"Because, silly, you look like you need a hug, and I happen to need one too." Naruto said, his face softening.

Gaara stood up once more and edged closer to Naruto before flinging himself into the other's arms. Naruto hugged him back hard, as Gaara nuzzled his head under Naruto's chin. Naruto smiled at the boy in his arms and tilted his chin up, pressing their lips together briefly. Gaara blushed a deep red before getting on his toes and quickly pecking Naruto on the lips. As he was pulling away he heard a voice deep inside of his mind. His eyes went wide and his body rigid, he pulled away from Naruto frantically.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly, had he done something wrong? "Gaara answer me!" He cried.

As if in response Gaara grabbed his head with his hands and fell to his knees. "Gaara? Are you alright? Please be okay!" Naruto said and he looked around for someone to help him. There was no one. He looked back at Gaara to see tears welling up in his eyes as one name dropped from his lips.

"Yashamaru…." Gaara began pulling his own hair and screaming his lungs out. Amidst the yelling Naruto discerned one phrase. "You were never loved."

Naruto's eyes clouded in worry and he sunk down to Gaara's level, trying to calm him. "I love you!" He yelled over the small boys screams of pain and despair. Gaara stopped screaming.

"Why?" He asked simply. It was a loaded question that could have several different meanings. Why was I never loved? Why am I always alone? Why does everyone hate me? Why do you even care? But most of all it meant why do you love me?

"I don't have all the answers, but I can tell you I love you because I just do. I can't control it, I can't control how I feel! I care about you. You deserve to be loved." Naruto finished, pulling the trembling frame towards him and into a huge hug.

"No but the others…the say I'm a monster…they're right! I am a monster!" Gaara cried out.

"No! Don't listen to them! They're wrong! You're fine, and I love you!" Naruto proclaimed.

Gaara sniffled and wiped his eyes on his hands. "Really?" He asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

Naruto smiled. "Really."

Gaara then collapsed into the hug, exhausted. He was asleep within minutes, and this time, Shukaku didn't come out to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gaara was standing alone at the top of the Hokage monuments when he sensed someone approach from behind him. He turned to look at the newcomer, only to come face to face with a wall of sand. He rolled his eyes before willing the sand away. He barely had time to blink before the intrusion of his peace was right in his face. Gaara brought sand around the person's wrists and ankles and dragged them away form him using his sand. Once he was a few feet away Gaara took in the sight of him. This boy was taller than both he and Naruto and he had both back eyes and hair. A realization hit Gaara. This had to be Sasuke. 

Sasuke was furious. He was being restrained using almost no effort by his rival for Naruto's affections. He had been livid when Naruto had told him of his new 'Friend', Gaara. He had admitted to loving the other boy in the same manner he loved Sasuke, though he assured him that Sasuke would always be first in his eyes.

"Mine!" Sasuke snarled from his position. "Naruto is mine! You can't have him!"

Gaara sighed, he had sort of know that this would happen, shortly after Naruto had started going on about Sasuke, he could tell that he was the possessive type. Though this was rather ridicules.

"Can't we share him?" Gaara asked monotonously.

Sasuke paused, pretending to think about it. "…No."

"Why not? He's got enough love for us both." Gaara persisted. He wasn't about to let Naruto go over some trifle such as another's jealousy.

"The reason is simple... I'm an evil, psychotic, and overly possessive traitorous beep." Sasuke said with an infuriating smirk on his face.

Gaara frowned. "Naruto wants to be with you as well as me, besides, look at who you're talking to about being psychotic." Gaara's eyebrow raised above his dark eye.

"I suppose you've got me on the psychotic thing, I've heard rumors about you…." He said, eyeing Gaara distastefully. "But Naruto is mine."

"No," Gaara insisted. "He's ours."

"No, he's mine." Sasuke rebutted.

"Let him decide! It's his life!" Gaara insisted

Sasuke wouldn't give in. "He'd choose me over you in a heart beat!"

Pain flashed before Gaara's eyes before quickly retreating. "I know that. He most certainly would choose you. But that's not the point. I'm not trying to steal him from you!" Gaara said fiercely. "I'm trying to share him with you…why don't you ask Naruto's opinion in all of this?"

The sand holding Sasuke in place dropped to the ground and Sasuke turned around to follow where Gaara's eyes were directed. There, a few yards away, stood Naruto.

Sasuke hurried over to him, intent on leaving with him and forbidding him to see Gaara ever again, but Naruto wouldn't leave his new friend.

"I understand him better than you ever will Sasuke. We're the same, Naruto and I, we both experienced the hell of loneliness." Gaara smiled. "He found his way out, with your help, of which I am eternally grateful for…but me…I'm still trapped there, and I'm drowning in it." His voice took a bittersweet turn and his smile became sadder. "He's always talking about you; I can tell how much you mean to him. I'll never replace you, and I'd never try to. You'll always be first in his eyes, perfect, you can do no wrong. But me? I'll settle for being second in his heart. I'm okay with that. I just want to love him, same as you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who gave him a pleading look and he was torn. Would he surrender and share his prize or make Naruto miserable and leave Gaara to suffer alone? He turned his back on Gaara.

"I'm only doing this because Naruto wants me to." He said simply. Then he walked off down the path back to the village.

Gaara ran after him and tapped his shoulder to get him to stop. As he turned around Gaara leaned up on his toes and quickly pecked Sasuke on the lips.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Then he ran off, grabbing Naruto's hand on his way and dragging him alongside himself.

Sasuke just stood there blinking before turning around and continuing along the path.


End file.
